


旧习难改 / Yearly Habit

by blurryyou



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluffy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim每个平安夜都会睡在阁楼里。其实这个举动背后没什么大不了的，这么多年之后不过是积习难改而已。</p>
            </blockquote>





	旧习难改 / Yearly Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yearly Habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092614) by [DustToDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust). 



> 授权 / Permission:  
> Thank you! I’m glad you enjoy my works and I’d be happy to let you translate them for others to read. Just let me know when you’ve got it up and I’ll be sure to get the link to the translation in my fic so that anyone can read it if they wish to.

Tim爬上阁楼。大宅的阁楼整理得井井有条，打扫得干干净净，和他长大的那栋房子里的阁楼不一样，就连他后来搬到的隔壁的那栋豪宅的阁楼也没有那么干净整齐。这全是Alfred的功劳，Tim很感激，这样他就有好几个干净的空地可以选择了。他最后选定了一块地板，躲在一排垒起来的箱子后面，从阁楼入口处看不见他。他放下毯子，把厚重的毯子踢开铺好，给自己整理出一块足以躺下的空间。

然后他拉起毯子的一边，盖住自己下半身，然后舒舒服服地仰面朝天躺下来。他之前扯掉了一扇窗户上铺盖的遮光板，现在他躺在地上往上看，微弱的光线从窗户照进来，勉强能照亮屋顶下的横梁。大宅的另一个优点是整座房子都供暖。相比外面的温度，就连阁楼都称得上温暖。Tim只需要几块毯子就能舒舒服服地度过今晚。

他拿出iPod，点击随机播放，然后把耳机带上。他闭上眼睛，耳边终于不再是Dick和Jason一天到晚互相侵扰时播放的那种圣诞节音乐。他终于彻底放松下来，很快坠入了无梦的睡乡。

 

~*~

 

某种程度上，Tim知道自己不是一个人。自从Bruce第一次把Tim送到国外之后，那种酣畅深沉、轻易不会醒来的睡眠就再也与他无缘。Shiva很快就谋杀了他的睡眠习惯。他知道自己不再是一个人，但来人对他而言也并不是威胁。至少此刻不是。

所以他继续睡，脑袋里什么都不想，只有iPod里的音乐传来，尽管他也没有费心思在听。另外那个人在阁楼里逗留的时间超过快速查看一眼所需的时间。Tim感觉到那个人穿过阁楼里的障碍，在Tim身边停下来，然后静静地站在一边。Tim现在不算疲惫，他已经好好睡了一觉，足够弥补他欠下的睡眠，所以那个逗留不去的家伙让他有些在意。这种感觉不断骚扰他，让他不情不愿地从惬意的浅眠中慢慢清醒过来。他挑开眼皮看见了Jason。

太阳已经从地平线升起，比起昨晚阁楼里光线更加充足，但Jason弯腰看他的角度很巧妙，此刻他的脸孔大部分都隐藏在阴影中。Tim把耳机扯下来，皱着眉头仰头看他：“有什么事？”

“Dick说必须先找到你再打开礼物，这是圣诞节传统。”Jason说道。语气很平淡，没有愤怒，没有调笑，也没有鄙夷。没有任何Tim早习以为常的情绪。“听他那么说起来感觉像是一种游戏。”

Tim长叹一声强迫自己坐起来。他打着哈欠伸懒腰，同时计算着Dick这样的举动等同于对着他松开了束缚Damian的链子，这样会有多大的潜在危险。倒不是他觉得Damian会希望早点拆礼物，而是因为他 **知道** 那孩子真正热心的，是早点把过节这件事搞定，越快越好。不过Tim很能理解他，他自己也迫不及待希望圣诞节早点结束。只不过他选择是竭尽自己所能地拖延下去。通常他都可以一直藏到中午。

“当然。”Tim关掉iPod，把耳机绕在机身上。毯子裹在身上感觉太温暖，让他完全不想动，但是他知道自己最好认命。“告诉他们我很快就下楼。”

“是嘛，话说，我有点儿问题。”Jason慢吞吞地说，Tim皱着眉头，视线重新回到他身上。“我有点儿不明白这怎么算得上游戏。”

“因为那是Dick。”Tim说，踢开毯子然后站起来。离开了睡了一整夜的温暖的毯子巢，他忍住不微微打寒颤。他把iPod塞进睡裤的腰带里，然后弯腰捡起毯子。“他还觉得比一比每天晚上谁挨的枪子最多也是一场游戏呢。”

“好吧，没错。”Jason挑起一边眉毛，但Tim转身朝向他的时候，他没让开路。“但我能理解他觉得那算是游戏，因为其中至少有机会的成分。但我却看不出这有什么机会。”

“真的啊。”Tim面无表情地说，他站好，放弃了走开的打算，因为Jason此刻的举动说明他正在努力厘清这个问题。他总是这样，把整件事的脉络分析彻底解开，尽管他的脑袋已经得出了结论。“说说看。”

“你看，Dick说第一次他在这里的阁楼里找到你，第二次他在你家的阁楼里找到你。”Jason继续说，似乎方才Tim一个字都没说。“然后今年你又在这里，在阁楼里。”

“哦耶恭喜你。”Tim说着侧身，打算从Jason身边走过去，但是Jason也跟着往边上移堵住了他的路。另一边是Tim本以为会成为他的掩护的那一排箱子，他不是特别想从上边跳过去。“拜托，Jason。让我们快点把这事搞定，成吗？”

“如果你总是藏在同一个该死的地方，那么我不觉得这像是一场游戏。”Jason说。依然是仿佛Tim一个字都没说的样子。Tim喷了口气，Jason盯着他，但他就是不说话。既然他什么都不听，那么在他终于戳中重点之前，Tim也会什么都不说。“我倒是觉得，你只是打算窝起来，然后把这一整天都睡过去。”

Jason的目光异常锐利明亮。就像是他在一场勇往直前的战斗中打算更进一步放手一搏时一样，就像他打算釜底抽薪时一般。Tim立刻警惕起来，火气也往上涨，这不能怪他，曾经有太多次他撞上这种目光之后，差点儿被打断牙齿还得往自己肚子里咽。

“为什么你总是要在圣诞节这天藏起来？”

“习惯。”Tim咬牙说。这其实不是秘密，他其实并没有隐藏这一点，但之前也从没有人问过，Tim自然没有向任何人解释过。“我总是——”Tim耸耸肩，换了个姿势。他的目光越过Jason肩头，望向那扇窗户，阳光正在一点一点灿烂起来。“圣诞节也是一天，Jason。和一年中其他的三百多天一样。人们只是给这一天赋予了太多重视和含义。”

“嗯哼。”Jason听起来很无聊地说，他抬起一根指头在空中挥了挥。“你对此有什么高见？或者我应该准备好听你大谈一番爹地和妈咪不够爱你？”

Tim咬紧了牙，他几乎在嘴里尝到了近似血的腥味。他的父母爱他。Tim知道。现在知道了。他只是也明白了他们爱他的方式并不是他希望他们爱他的方式。这可能是他的人生中最最平常、最最普通的事情了。

“十二月，我父母在家中停留超过一周时间的只有这一月。”Tim **没有** 让自己的声音中掺入任何愤怒或者苦涩。他不会让Jason满足的。“因为他们应该这么做。而不是因为他们希望这么做。很明显。他们呆在家里的时间越长，他们就会开始暴躁、易怒，相处也变成了折磨。等圣诞节快到的时候，他们已经不太适于相处了。只有在阁楼里我才听不见他们，”只有在阁楼里他才能假装家里其实一切正常。

假装他的父母依然彼此相爱，并且同样爱他。他可以蜷缩在睡袋里面，做一场美梦，梦见他们会一起拆礼物、一起欢笑、一起吃松饼。他会一整天都躲在阁楼里，直到夜晚降临，他们需要停止争吵尖叫，挂上完美笑容，迎来晚上的盛会。因为在聚会上其他人会看。

但剩下的这些他什么都没说。Jason故意耍混蛋激怒Tim，让他不情愿地吐露更多信息，那么他最好什么都别回应。Tim目光落回到Jason身上，做出无趣的样子。“只不过是 **习惯** 而已，Jason。满意了？”

“不。”Jason说。在Tim反应过来之前，Jason把毯子从他怀里抽出来，丢回到地板上。他伸出一条腿勾住Tim的脚踝，两个人一起被绊倒在地。Tim首先摔倒在地板上，然后Jason半个人压在他身上，他不由得哼了一声。然后Jason一翻身，把Tim扣在自己胸前继续滚了半圈，两人上下的位置倒转。“习惯个屁。”

这是个很粗暴的拥抱。这是Jason的唯一一种拥抱，也是Tim开始慢慢习惯的一种拥抱。就像是他慢慢习惯了Dick用一只胳膊勾住他，习惯了Bruce把手搭在他肩头，习惯了Alfred不停帮他整理衣服，习惯了Steph突然袭击一般的拥抱，习惯了Cass用指头戳他的脸颊，甚至习惯了有时候Damian会坐得距离他近了整整六英寸，没有碰到他，但毫无疑问非常接近。这些不过都是基本的身体接触，现在已经不会再让Tim惊吓不安。他有时间慢慢习惯，甚至有时候会期待。

他只是还没有准备好回馈这些接近。

Tim的手停在倒下时的地方没动。一只手搭在Jason的肩膀上，另一只手垂在地板上。不过他放松了绷紧的肌肉，头枕在了Jason的胸口，这样似乎就足够了。Jason方才太卑鄙，他还在生气。不过这是Jason在道歉。无声，还有点儿混蛋。就像是Jason.

“你知道我以前一到十二月都习惯做什么吗？”Tim没搭理他，因为Jason总会告诉他的。“我过去总是在城市里打转，找那些看起来很高档的派对聚会。没人会对小孩子多看一眼，哪怕他穿着毛衣和牛仔裤。”

啊，Tim微微挑起嘴角，因为他 **的确** 知道Jason这件事。没错。这些聚会上总是能看见小孩子，但没有人真正在意他们。Tim会被介绍给某些人，他应该过去点点头，然后挂上微笑呆几分钟，之后他就可以溜走。他会躲在房间角落里默默地看着聚会。Tim向来很擅长观看。也正是因此，他会一眼就看到那个不属于会场中任何家庭的男孩。

那个男孩偷偷溜进舞会厅里，没有人注意到他。他跟着一对年轻夫妇转悠了一会儿，然后就转去了自助餐桌边。他拿了一个盘子，依然没有人注意到他。好吧，除了一个侍者，他满脸怀疑地打量男孩的鞋子好一会儿了，现在他终于开始往男孩那边走。

他会被踢出去。Tim在原地站了一小会儿，然后决定走过去。他距离更近，于是他先走到男孩身边。Tim伸手抓住了男孩的手。男孩吓了一跳飞快转过身，不过他还是没放手。“嗨。”

男孩皱着眉头，浑身都绷紧了。也许他打算逃跑，也许他打算大叫。Tim一直没想明白到底是哪一种可能。

“你们没遇到麻烦吧，孩子们？”侍者高高地站在两人面前，低头问。他依然满心怀疑，不过他的目光停留在Tim牵着的手上。他有点不确定。

Tim抬头对他露出微笑。那是同今天晚上刚刚开始时一模一样的微笑。“没有，我和我朋友只是饿了。”

“很好。”那个人也微笑回答道。他依然不能确定，但他很清楚最好不要深究下去。他重新退回到背景之中，Tim也松开了男孩的手。

男孩锐利的目光打量着Tim，他双眉之间深深的褶皱很快消散。“给你。”他往Tim手里塞了一个空盘子。“端好了。”

Tim接过盘子，耐心地跟在男孩身后扫荡整张长桌。食物很快堆满了两个盘子。男孩什么都没说，Tim也没有试探。他甚至都没有问男孩的名字，就跟着他躲进角落里。那边摆好了桌椅，他们坐下来，Tim也没有主动报上自己的名字。

男孩立刻开始吃东西。他的目光盯着自己盘子，偶尔打量舞会现场，间或扫一眼Tim。过了几分钟，男孩问道：“你在这里做什么。”

Tim耸耸肩，看了一眼房间。舞会即将开场。“就做这个。不然也没有什么其他事好做。”

“无聊。”男孩宣布说。他的盘子已经打扫干净，Tim方才只是在自己的盘子里戳戳捣捣，他没问一声就从Tim手里拿走了盘子。“这里就没其他小孩了吗？”

Wallace家的双胞胎在，但他们已经是青少年了。他们故作老成地同成年人聊天，假装比自己实际年龄大，忙得没时间搭理小孩子们。“有时候会有，但依然没什么事情好做。”

“真衰。”男孩说，但他的语气里没有任何同情，没有任何同感。Tim不觉得有问题。他大概能猜到男孩的来历，能猜到他为什么会溜进宴会里。“这里除了钱和吃的就没什么了？”

“是的。”Tim坐在椅子上晃着腿，手里拿着空盘子。今晚的舞会在一间酒店里举行。一间豪华酒店，但也就是这样了。还是酒店。

“车子呢？”男孩问，他咧嘴一笑，他语气里暗示着，并且丝毫不以为意。“在附近吗？”

“是的。但是。”Tim皱起眉头，他不喜欢男孩暗示的事情。进来吃东西是一回事，反正这些食物最后也不会被吃掉；但偷东西就是另一回事了。倒不是说，Tim飞快地扫视了舞会厅中的众人，倒不是说这房间里有谁没有那个能力替换这个男孩可能会带走的东西。他对那个男孩说：“这里提供代客泊车。他们有一层楼专门辟作停车场，他们也不会放任何人进入。”不过他的确也没说谎。

只是，Tim想，只是这种规定不完全是为了安全，更多的是为了保护这家酒店里偷偷存放的那些相当不合法的商品——给那些乐意掏钱的有钱人。Tim很小，在那之前他就很擅长偷偷潜入那些他不应该去的地方。

“真衰。”男孩又说了一遍，这次带了更多的真情实感。他扫视舞池里成双成对摇摆的男女，还有一边欢闹的人群。然后他对Tim露出狡猾的微笑。“好吧，那么我留在这里也没什么事好做了。”

男孩站起来，把盘子放在椅子上。Tim看着他从之前进来的门走出去。Tim又被一个人留下。

Tim记得这件事因为他记得所有事。他怀疑Jason完全不记得。怀疑他可能立刻就将那天晚上遇见的小孩子抛在脑后。现在的Jason会三思，但那个时候的Jason有更多的事情需要在意，他不会把一个无趣的、养尊处优的有钱人家小孩放在心上。

“总是能大吃一顿。”Jason舒展开身体，一只胳膊抱着Tim，另一只胳膊抬起来枕在脑袋下面。他终于调整好姿势，叹了口气。他闭上眼睛。显然短时间内他不打算再挪动，Tim也是一样。Tim不是特别在意，但还是有些好奇。“也许还不止一顿好饭。我总是习惯见机行事，看那些聚会到底是干什么的而定。”

Tim藏起自己嘴边的微笑，尽管其实Jason也看不见。“你偷走了所有上流社会的轮胎吗？还是只有Bruce享受殊荣？”

“哦闭上嘴给我睡觉。”Jason依然闭着眼睛，说。他抱住Tim的那只胳膊稍稍收紧了，算是警告，然后又放松下来。“这次就让Dick得到点教训。这混蛋需要收敛，他两个小时前就把我叫起来了。”

Tim眨眨眼，皱起眉头。最后他还是觉得没必要深究Jason可疑的脑回路。Tim也闭上眼睛，慢慢地重新滑入睡眠之中。这一次伴随他的，脸颊下方传来的Jason的心跳声。

 

**完。**


End file.
